


Stay with me

by Yugato



Series: Olivarry week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tumblr: olivarryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugato/pseuds/Yugato
Summary: The third day of Olivarry week 2017 – Soulmate AUEveryone has soulmate somewhere. But still not a lot of people met them during their life, but that doesn't mean they can't be happy. Some soulmates make their link platonic. When your soulmate is designed to be your love of your life, then you both fall in love with each other and when you two kiss, your mark will burn really hard for a few seconds, because it will change. That should bond you two fully.





	Stay with me

Everyone has soulmate somewhere. But still not a lot of people met them during their life, but that doesn't mean they can't be happy. Some soulmates make their link platonic. When your soulmate is designed to be your love of your life, then you both fall in love with each other and when you two kiss, your mark will burn really hard for a few seconds, because it will change. That should bond you two fully. When you met your soulmate, your mark will change a little, some don’t even notice it, and after bonding yours marks became darker, which is supposed to tell the world you are together.

Oliver and Barry were best friends. Barry didn't have that bond even with Iris. She still was close to him and they didn't keep many secrets and after she discovered he was Flash there was even less. Barry used to be in love her, but he started fighting with this feeling when she accepted Eddie's propose. After his death, he felt guilty. He knows it was his foul. No matter the others tell him otherwise.

Every time he spoke with Oliver or even was thinking about older man he has the nice feeling in his belly. And that started scaring him. He decided he will never again destroy his friendship with anyone, a speciality with Oliver.

He just sent Eobard Thawne back to his time. It ached him to let this monster free, but if this mean Cisco would be alright then let that be. He stayed at the cortex and was reading some of equals that doctor Wells from Earth-2 left. They have Zoom to worry about. 

"Hey, Barry."

Speedster yelped and jumped almost one foot up. And damn if it was one most of adorable look the three from team Arrow saw.

"OLIVER! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" The startled man exclaimed.

"He always does it. You should get used to it." Felicity answered, amused with her friend’s reaction. She hugged sitting man then stood behind Barry and put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her in a comforting gesture.

"If there has been just Oliver I would understand, but there were three of us. How did you not hear Felicity's highs heels?" Diggle said, pressing himself to frame of the entrance.

"Yeah, I was about to ask this" Oliver added when he sat down in front of Barry.

"Um, I kind of was… lost in mind..."

"That I know I want to hear why." 

"I..I just send a Revise Flash back to his time."

"Is he alive?! How?" Felicity exclaimed and thinned her arms around the man.

"He is not. It was his, well his version from past... or future? Anyway, it just happen to be the time when he discovered my timeline and started to prepare to... To kill me, he just won't be succeed and start every thing he did as Wells. That one I let go didn't kill my... He didn't kill my mother yet.."

"Then why did you let him go?" Dig asked softly.

"When he changed timeline he made mine. And in mine, he was mean to show today and escape. When I held him here Cisco, his powers and being here was the cause of Eobard ‘s acts, started dying so I had let him go and let him do everything we know he done. That was supposed to happen in my timeline witch he created. Just... He killed my mother... I could stop him, but I am cower. I was scared what would happen if I stopped him. The last time when I went back time, even I didn't change anything... My messing with time caused wormhole in the city. Because of it Ronnie died, because of me... I didn't want to do something like this again. And stopping him would be a big change and Cisco would be just the first of many victims for sure. I don't regent this, well, I think so I don't. But it's just nagging me... I could save my mom... For the second time. And for the second time I cowered and failed her." Barry finished his story with watery eyes and more and more soft voice.

"No. You didn't." Oliver kneeled in front of the younger man and put his hands of Barry's thighs.

"You did not." Oliver repeated "I think what you have done was brave and far away from being cower. That man risked everything in his world for his own need witch was any close to good. He was stuck here for fifty years. Yes, he kept tracks if everything was going to happen as should on his future article, but was only about Flash. How he could be sure if he didn't change other people’s life? What if he was the cause, two people didn't met and didn't start a family or sort of thing. The person who should be their kid wouldn't never born. And you choose others instead of yourself."

"No, Oliver. I choose others instead of my mother."

"Do you think she would let you if she knew? Even you have wonderful powers doesn't mean you should do everything you're capable. Do you steal?"

"What?! How this is linked with my mom?! And no. You know I don't."

"Exactly. You are able to be the best theft in the world and no one could stop you but you aren't. You help people instead. What I’m trying to say even you had a change save her, the consequences are too great. We don't know what would happen. We don't speak just about your life, but everybody others."

"You are a hero Barry. Always putting everyone before yourself. I think your mom would be proud of you and never would be angry or disappointed with you anyhow." Felicity added kissing his forehead and let him go.

"Someone mentioned Wells from Eart-2 has a daughter." Dig said softly.

"Um? Yes. Jesse." Barry answered little confused with Diggle change of topic.

"Does Jesse Wells life in our world?"

"No... No, I don't think so. Thawne killed Wells and his wife before they had children.." Barry answer slowly getting what Dig was trying to say to him. Eobard killed not just Wellses but prevented them to have a kid. A grill who should be has her own life. She would be probably a genius like her parents.

Diggle smiled and nodded at him. "You need rest, Barry. Me and Felicity are going to a hotel. You two probably will stay to talk like always so see you tomorrow. Bye." Oliver and Barry stayed. They filled each other what's going on in their city and with their friends. Barry's mood was much better. Support from friends and then conversation with Oliver.

"Thank you." Barry said softly.

"You always welcome" Oliver smiled at him.

"I glad you are here, but what brings you here?"

"Well... you."

"Me? What do you mean? I texted you back that everything is fine."

"Yes. I just had the feeling something is off and texted you. When you said 'Everything is fine' I was sure it is not." Oliver arched his eyebrow at Barry to make his point more oblivious.

"Yeah, you were right. Like always. But I didn't lie much. Almost everything is fine." The younger man smirked making Oliver muttered Brat and bringing speedster to hug.

\---

In next day they were called to new meta. He went to shop and shoot people with pieces of glass. He robbed like this few places. The Flash and Green Arrow went to confront with him. They kept their distance. Oliver shot a few arrows to man to hit him in both arms to stop attack the woman showed in front of robber. She just appeared. Oliver's arrow despaired. Both heroes stood for second in confusion, they didn't see that coming and then one of arrows scratched Oliver's arm and second hit Barry's. Guy shoot glasses again and woman sent them straight to Flash's abdomen, making older man ran to him in worry when Barry tripled. Younger man gripped a piece in pain. Dig as Spartan showed in front her to distract meats and Joe sneaked behind, but before he shoot her with Cisco's gun to stop her power she panicked and send portal towards two heroes. And both of them were gone. Then she despaired. 

Both men looked at each other. Joe shouted the guy instead and stopped his ability for a while. Joe approached man and shouted "Where are they?"

"I don't know..."

"That's a damn lie! She just sent them away and you'll say where they all are!"

"I don't know! I swear!"

"I think cell will help make your mind" Joe said when he cuffed him.

"I don't know her!"

"She just saved you. You must work together." Detective said leading a man to the car.

"No! We don't! I have never seen her before!"

\---

At cortex Felicity was struggling with tipping to find Flash. He has transmitter in his suit, but she couldn’t reach him. His vitals show No connection too. Welles turned around and said "She is from my world. Her name is Portaliren. Zoom had to send her here. Her reach was never bigger than 45 mils."

"But they aren't in this distance. I just checked." Felicity answered, slightly staring to panic.

"Where would she send them?" Iris asked softly.

It took them some time. Joe came and told the captured man really doesn't know her. So that means she used him as a distraction to get two heroes. 

Finally, Cisco shouted "I GOT HER!" and jumped from his chair to show rest her localization.

"I'll go. Just give me a gun of yours to stop her." Dig said with a stern voice.

After a moment of preparation Spartan was ready.

"She isn't allowed to see you. You must surprise her." Wells said when Dig and Joe were leaving.

When Felicity was on her task looking for Barry and Oliver, Cisco and Catlin were instructing Dig. He sneaked on the building to have good shoot. The gun didn't have long distance so he was on the limit. Joe stayed on the ground away from woman. Diggle aimed and shot her leg. Portaliren fell which scream of surprise. Joe hurry cuffed her and brought to Star Lab. When she was in cell Joe asked her but she wouldn't answer. Then Wells came to her.

"You have a longer line of teleport." He said to her. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Whatever thing or liquid is helping you right now I am sure it is not safe for you. We would have a deal. You bring Flash and Green Arrow back and I help you with this."

"It's too late." She looked down to avoid his eyes. "Even if you stop this, you won't stop Zoom."

"But I will let you free so you would run away."

"It's impossible to run away from Zoom. Look, I am not sure where they are. I have never sent anyone that far away and I'm not sure if they are there where I wanted them to be."

"Did Zoom tell you where you should put them?"

"No, I was supposed to kill him."

"Help us and we will help you." Joe said softly with pleading in his eyes. His son was gone. His son with not small injures.

"No. He'll kill me. Like that I can hope he will spare me if I show him where Flash is."

"But I won't let you go. And that thing he gave you is slowly destroying you. I see how weak you are. We will make and give you antidote, you just let me take samples of your blood and tell us at least where they are." Wells said looking at her. She heisted for moment but she nodded slowly and said "You cure me and I will tell where I wanted send them. You should hurry."

\---

Oliver kneeled in front of Barry and caught his arm to help him with removing a glass. With his speed healing it is better to not have anything in the wound. Then he felt a strong wind and everything blacked out.

The first thing Oliver felt was cold. He opened eyes and trebled, it was freezing here, wherever here was. He heard a soft moan and quickly turned to the source. Barry was laying on his side, his eyes were tightly closed. On his face was grimace of pain and he gripped his stomach. On the snow he was lying was a small pool of his blood. Snow? Oliver jumped into action and grabbed Barry’s arm to see injury better. When he moved the younger man he groaned aloud.

"Shh, Barry. I have to see how bad it is." He softly hushed him and moved a speedster's arm. Oliver mentally winced at the sight. The glass left deep and long cut. It was bleeding heavily. His other cut was on his arm from Oliver's arrow was small and almost stopped bleeding. Oliver looked around. They were on some kind snow desert, but he saw a forest. It wasn't close, but still their only chance. Oliver cupped shivering Barry and picked him up. One arm, he has under Flash's knees and other was around his back. Barry screamed at motion. He hid his face on Oliver's crock on neck and bit his lips to prevent further shouts. 

Oliver knew well that Barry speed and quick healing was slowed down on very low temperature. So he was trying to walk as fast as he could not to make Barry more pain, whispering reassuring words in other man's ear. He felt as younger man got a fever.

It felt as eternity, but they finally get to tress. Slowly deeper into the forest, the less was snow. Oliver scooped big tree with large roots. He slowly laid Barry down on the ground so younger man could lean on the trunk

"Ollieee..." His voice was so weak, barely to hear.

"Easy. I'm here. I need to find a few thing. I will right back." Oliver quickly found some dry woods and branch. He started a fire close to speedster. Then he sat behind Barry and positioned him on his lap to give him at least a little warm. The younger man let few pained grunts. Oliver knows to share body’s temperature you should have contact skin to skin, but right now, nor of them are going to undress. Still is better for Barry to be embraced by him than laying on the cold ground. Oliver took of Barry's mask to check his fever. It wasn't good, but wasn't very badly yet neither. He removed Barry's hands from his stomach. The cut was still bleeding. A little less, but still too much. He put his own hand on injury and pressed hard. Barry broke off and screamed. 

"Hush, Barry. It's going to be alright. Just hold on for a little longer."

"Olliee... Hurts... s'much..."

"Shh, I know, Bear, I know."

Barry's skin was very pale because of blood lost and he was flushed due of fever. Oliver was trying to make him little warmed to help his speed healing come back. Barry's eyes were closed and Oliver couldn't let him for loss conscious.

"Barry, hey. Are you with me?"

Barry groaned a little to let Oliver know he still hear him.

"No, Barry. We can't have this. C'mon, open your eyes."

Barry answer with another moan and Oliver tried again.

"Barry. I need you to open your eyes. Please, do it for me. There is it." He smiled when he saw green pupils. But gazed with pain and fever. Barry trembled from fever, cold and pain. Oliver held him tightly and started a conversation with him to occupy his mind form nasty feelings.

"So, detective West has a new partner, yeah?"

"Yea'"

"Who is she?"

"Patty. Sh's nice."

"You like her?" Oliver asked feeling jealousy.

"Yea', sh's... nice?"

"Well you already said that ." Oliver looked into Barry's eyes. In them fire reflected but they were more glassy than before. The younger man has smaller and smaller contact with reality. "Will you ask her out. Felicity said you got in her eye." Oliver continued, with hope to bring Barry back to the ground.

"No..."

"No? And why not?"

"'cuz I lov' som'els'."

Iris... "Well. Are you going to talk with Iris?"

"About wha'?"

"About your feelings to her. Come on Barry, focus on me. Don't sleep."

"I wasn't talk' 'bout Iris. An' I alwy' focus on you..." Barry answered which made Oliver speechless. He slowly raised his hand and touched the older man's cheek. Oliver grabbed it with his free one and bring closer to his face. "Stay with me, Barry. Please." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'sorr' Olie."

"No, please! You have nothing to apologize about."

"I wa' so afried'. Didn't desto' our frie'shp'. You're 'portant to me..."

"Bear... You're important to me too, so don't leave me please." 

Barry closed his eyes and laid his head of Oliver's shoulder.

"Please, Barry. Don't sleep. Stay with me." Oliver begged shrugged his shoulder to stir Barry a little. The younger man opened his eyes a little more once again. Then he looked at Oliver's arm that was holding his hand. There was a cut not big, but it used to bleed judging trail of blood on Oliver arm, Barry wasn't sure if it’s still open. He frowned at older man

"Yo're hurt. 'es it boro' you?"

"What? God, Barry. You are barely conscious and still asking me if am I alright?"

"'re you?"

"Yes, it's just stretch."

Barry smiled at him and pressed his face to Oliver neck. "You're warm."

"Barry, can you look at me?" 

When younger man did Oliver lend to kiss his lips. Then both of their marks burnt hard catching both of them off guard and making them gasp. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. They continued kissing. It just clicked. Everything made sense for them. Why they understand each other from the beginning, even when they didn't know each other that well. They knew it was not just a vigilante’s thing. They don’t always help each other with their night work. Maybe it was too easy. They should take things slowly but with their line of work they are going to grasp every chance of happiness the fate will offers them. And after all, that’s how soulmates work. They just complete other person. When Oliver started thinking what kinds of dangers could bring in Barry, they younger man like could he sense those ridicules thoughts he said "Don't" and returned to kiss.

When adrenaline left Barr's body, he passed out in exhausted. Oliver brought him to crock's of neck thanked God for every Barry's breath he could feel. Oliver didn't know long he was sitting here with Barry on his lap. He was cold, although he will never admit it, and beyond worry about speedster.

Then the woman from earlier showed startling him. He quickly changed his position and grabbed his bow on his back.

"Wait! I'm here to help. I supposed to take you two back." She held her hand in peace gesture.

"Like hell!" 

"Please. I have an arrangement with Wells. I'm taking you back. I promise. It will take moment because I'm not able to take us in one motion." Then she created a portal and it swallowed them. 

Oliver stood up with an unconscious man in his arms holding him in bridal style. He saw many places. Forests, cities, lakes and more. After while they were at cortex in Star Labs.

"A deal is a deal. You won't escape from Zoom anyway." The woman said and despaired. They all went into action. Caitlin was taking care of Barry and Felicity cleaned Oliver's wound. Then she noticed " Your mark changed." It was not her first time when she patched him up. She knew his mark. She looked at his face and followed his gaze at sleeping Barry. Catlin stitched his cut and now was checking his vitals. "Oh" She whispered and then cracked big smile, she didn't raise her voice though. "I totally knew that. I should bet with someone. It's would be one of easiest wins."

"Why did she help us?"

"Well, when you two were gone Dig and detective West caught her with Cisco's gun. She's from Earth-2. She took some kind of medicine? To help her increase her skills. She wanted to escape from Zoom. But even the liquid worked it was deadly for her. At first doctor Wells thought the Zoom give her that. Zoom brought her here anyway and ordered to kill the Flash. She tried, but she was interrupted. When she was here doctor Wells and detective offered her a proposition. We will create a cure and she will tell where you guys are. Finally she accepted it. Luckily, Catlin is brilliant and that poison was removable. They could stop effect for a while or removed them. She agreed to bring you back and we cured her fully. She fulfilled obligations so do we."

Catlin left Barr in the room and closed door to give him a piece for needing rest. "He'll be alright. His temperature is coming back to normal and he stared healing. He needs a lot of rest and I give him IV with blood. In two days he will as well as new. He's tough man." She smiled at every ne in cortex, making them sight with relief  
.  
"Thank you. I need to go to see Wally. And thank you for keeping my boy safe." Joe said his last part to Oliver.

"Always, detective." Oliver nodded to the older man.

Iris and Joe said goodbyes to sleeping man and left. Iris didn't want but it was clear she was so tired and she finally agreed and promised to come there during her lunch break next day. It was long past midnight, so the rest slowly went back to their homes or hotels. When cortex was almost empty Catlin said, looking at Oliver "His mark changed." 

Felicity smirked and said "So did his!"

"Well then, in that room is another bed. You should use it. You are hurt so it’s making you my patient as well.'' Catlin smiled kindly and nodded at a door behind was Barry.

"Thank you." Oliver said and went to younger. They say some soulmates help with healing.

\---

As Catlin said two days after Barry was fully healed. They were naked in bed Oliver's hotel room. Barry was lying on his back and Oliver was between his legs. Making trail of kisses lower on younger body. When he got to Barry's low stomach, he kissed where not so long ago was deadly wound if not's Barry's healing. Barry made a noise of pleasure when Oliver was so close to his manhood. Oliver left a few bits on his thighs. His hands caressed gently other's skin, making Barry shiver. Older man slicked his finger in lube and dipped one in Barry who squired a little at the feeling. 

Oliver bit younger man neck, adding another finger. Oliver was focused on his neck as his fingers were preparing Barry. Oliver was kissing his jaw when Barry gasped and grinded his hips into Oliver's hand. Oliver smirked and jabbed this small bundle of nerves hard. Barry screamed his name. Oliver started to use three fingers starching his now lover intentionally missing Barry's prostate.

When he was done Barry was moaning mess. His glassy eyes with lust looked into Oliver's blue ones. Oliver rolled them and Barry was on his lap. Barry quickly lubed older man's cook and guided it to his hole. He lowered his hip, letting head passed his ring of muscle. He stopped for moment his mouth went slack and he closed his eyes. He let slide all length and chocked, slowly adjusting his body for new feeling. 

Barry arms gripped hard Oliver's shoulders to holding himself up. Oliver's grasped his hips probably leaving some fingerprints bruises. Barry circles his hips in slow motion. Older man's mouth got back to his favourite place on the other's neck. Their moves faster up. Oliver let quiet grinds to other skin, meanwhile Barry was whimpering and gasping other name. Barry's things stared tremble. Barry shouted when Oliver hit his sweet spot. Both were close. 

Finally pleasure over took over Barry and he came moaning loud Oliver's name. When warmness thinned even more around Oliver he couldn't take it anymore and he let his own release, biting Barry's collarbone very hard and muffling his groan. They both were trying to adjust their breaths and they laid down.

Barry was leaning on other man’s chest, still dazed, and compered Oliver's mark on his arm to his own on his forehand. They looked the same and damn if they weren't cool. It looked like an arrow in the shape of a bolt. There was curved line as well.

"You know, it will hard." Oliver said as he wrapped an arm around the younger man and kissed his wet from sweat eyebrow.

''Yes, but not everything is in our life? Beside we are designed to be together. We will make it work, right?" Barry asked, raising his head to look at the older man.

"Right." Oliver brought him to kiss. Not the last one this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Soulmate’s universe isn't my strong suit, although I love reading this :) I mixed a little soulmates with bonding from A/O universe but I think is alright. I write something I wanted since I learned cold slowing Barry's power down. Injured Barry on some kid snow desert with Oliver. I don't know if it possible for Barry to survive that long bleeding, but... well as I said earlier, he is impossible :D I afraid they get together too fast, but heck, they’re soulmates XD
> 
>  


End file.
